The present disclosure relates to an accessory capable of being attached to and detached from an image pickup apparatus or the like by a single action, and an accessory for an image pickup apparatus.
A conversion lens is an example of accessories used with an image pickup apparatus, such as a digital camera or a video camera.
A conversion lens of this type is provided with a clamping member for engaging/disengaging the conversion lens with/from an image pickup apparatus (See JP H10-62856 A).
Conventional accessories including such a conversion lens need a plurality of members in combination to arrange the clamping member. Necessity of the plurality of members is disadvantageous from the view point of cost reduction by reducing the number of components.